


Lighter than Air

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [21]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Suicide Attempt, resolved tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Paladin Danse reflects on his feelings towards his knight at the worst possible time





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own fallout, bethesda does.
> 
> you can tell what kind of a mood i'm in as i write this. needed a semi therapeutic way to vent.

“Knight!” Danse’s  hoarse voice echoed across the deck as he rushed towards his protégé.  His heart was beating faster than he would’ve liked,“What are you doing?!”

His right hand firmly grasped Aiden’s thigh as the other man slid further off of the main planking towards the water below. “You shouldn’t be here Garrison,” Aiden’s voice was hollow. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“I was looking for you.”Danse exhaled as he started to pull the younger man back to the safety of the deck. “I wanted to prep you for our mission.”

A dark chuckle escaped the man now firmly held by the legs to the deck. His head was still draped over towards the earth, “Let go of me.”

“Aiden…” Danse swallowed as he kept his grip firm. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 _Please don’t do this to me._ He tried to shake the thought from his mind as his hands moved further up to grip Aiden’s hips. His blonde hair still fluttered in the breeze. _I can’t lose another person I..._

“You wouldn’t understand.” Aiden continued to look down at the murky water, “Let me go.” This time it came out firmer.

“No.” Danse pulled the struggling man back onto the deck with most of his might. He didn’t protest at the closeness once his disciple was safe kneeling on the deck in his arms. “I’m here for you.”

Aiden said nothing as he listened to Danse’s fluttering heartbeat. The closeness of his mentor’s hot breath in the midnight air against his cheek.  Tears welled up in his eyes as he recalled earlier in the night.

“Arthur won’t clear Cade to go through with my surgeries because he wants me to be his wife.” His breathing shook at the memory but slowed when Danse held him tighter. “I’m tired, Garrison. I’m so god damn tired.”

He laughed lowly after a few moments of silence. “I can’t go through with marrying him even if he approved them.” Aiden rested his head on Danse’s shoulder and inhaled his scent. “I’m not marrying someone I don’t love again.”

Danse shivered and glanced down at the shorter man in his arms.  Before he knew it, his lips were locked with Aiden’s and their kiss barely slowed when the separated. “I’m glad you feel something for me. That alone gives me hope.”

 


End file.
